1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a device and method for adjusting, based on a user input, the transparency of a display used for packaging a product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, materials such as vinyl, plastic, and paper are used to package products. However, since the transparency of such packaging materials cannot be adjusted, in response to a packaging material being opaque, a user cannot see, with the naked eye, a product enclosed therein. On the other hand, even though a packaging material may be transparent, it may be difficult for the user to view product information displayed on the product, such as a product name and a brand name. Thus, there is a need for a technique for effectively displaying various types of product information on a packaging material for a product and allowing a user to see the packaged product with the naked eye.